Let's make art
by Rare Reads
Summary: a young girl want to join the Akatsuki because of a certain Bomber p.s not mine


Let's make art

You stared at the writing taking in every curve of the pen, and the way the letters seemed to flow across the piece of parchment like the movements were that of a katana. It was simple things like this that made your heart leap with joy because it was easy to tell the way someone fought just by the way they wrote. The person who wrote this note was a good example of that.

You could see the rough way he ended the letters of each word as if it was a victim he was finishing. The way he wrote also hinted that of authority and leadership. It was almost too easy to read this man yet he was a hard one to understand and please.

You worked day after day trying to get this man's attention, and when you finally did he decides to see what you were made of. Your occupation was simple, but the tasks that he set before you proved to be difficult. All of it was worth it though because this was the one clean shot to getting what you always dreamed of. It was a nice word that always brought chills to your spine.-Revenge.

A smile seemed to creep over your face, yet you didn't show it, when you read the note for a fourth time. This note meant he wanted to meet with you. This note meant you were in. After so much you were finally going to be welcomed into the Organization.

The Organization was so hard to get into because you had to have a certain tribute about you. You had to have a thirst for blood. You had to be a cold-hearted killer who didn't care for world destruction. You easily fit into that category because even though you weren't an S-ranked criminal, you were an assassin and pretty good at what you did.

It's hard to think about a woman getting into a job as a killer, and even as a child you didn't think about becoming one. It never crossed your mind because your future was already planned out for you. You were to become the new Queen of a small village called Ishikawa. You weren't fond of the memories of the past, but you couldn't stop thinking about it.

Your life as a child was a pretty boring one with you being locked away in your room drawing aimlessly on blank scrolls. You couldn't remember quite what age you were at, but when you were seven or so a man came to your room with the intention to kill. He had such a nice face for a man wielding a kunai so you actually offered to draw him completely clueless to the fact that he was suppose to kill you.

After you presented him with his portrait he couldn't find the nerve to kill you so instead he decided to train you. It was odd for an assassin as him to take on a child to teach especially one who was a princess. You never thought much of it though and enjoyed the training you got secretly at night.

He was able to train you for five more years until on your twelfth birthday when he was caught. Your parents ignored your cries to let him go, and instead on your twelfth birthday the man you had become friends with was hung.

After that day you were never allowed to leave the castle so your art took on a different aspect. When you were little drawing use to be something to pass the time with, but now drawing became a way to get away. The day straight after the hanging you grabbed a coal pencil and drew a self-portrait of yourself, but the portrait was how you envisioned yourself being free.

It was the first picture you drew with such anger, yet control and the result almost made you want to cry. It was a beautiful picture of you with neko ears and a neko tail. The drawing was a piece of art, but what happened after that changed everything. The next thing you knew you had neko ears and a neko tail, which caused a huge uproar. It wasn't your fault that you accidentally applied chakra to the drawing and made it life like. You learned after that on how to control it, and soon you were making real life butterflies to fly around your room. Your parents were afraid of you, but you still lived in the castle and became the _pet princess_.

"Miss would you like a refill?"

You turned your head to the old woman who had interrupted your thoughts. It was good that she did because you couldn't just sit around thinking about the past when your future was getting better.

"No thank you." You answered in a nice tone before getting up from the small teahouse. She gave you one of those old granny smiles and it actually made you speed up to get out of there. You already had the coordinates programmed in your head so you began your trek of 13 miles north and 50 miles west.

As you walked your way toward the meeting place you thought about how you became a full time assassin. It all was because of one man, one single man who you sought to get revenge on. It was the one man you would find at the Organization you were joining. The man who was apart of Akatsuki.

It all happened when you were sixteen and alone in your room just enjoying another day of solitude with your paintbrushes. You were in the middle of painting a small fountain when you heard some commotion going on around the palace so you decided to investigate. It wasn't the normal commotion with talking it was more like frantic running around like the place was going to fall down.

You were just at the bottom of the stairs when you saw your parents standing there with something attached to their heads. You were frozen there, and watched as the spider looking things suddenly blew up. The man didn't just kill your parents he slaughtered them by blowing off their heads. You would never forget that day because even through the smoke you could see all the blood, and the way their neck just seemed to come to a jagged end. You forced your mind away from the memories by counting loudly inside your head.

_48…49….50…_

Your black neko ears flicked back and forth when you stopped in front of a weird looking boulder that was resting against a steep rock mountainside. It looked like a good place to meet, but when you didn't sense anyone around you began to worry. You stood there for a while with your ears up and alert while the wind blew your long tousles of black hair around.

"Sanaa, I presume?" You turned around swiftly when you heard the voice and came eye to eye with a weird hologram. Your eyes narrowed a little on the almost transparent being in front of you. He looked normal for the most part, and almost like you pictured him but you weren't for sure if this was the leader.

"Come if you dare?" You asked knowing that he put that on the note for the code to get in. The hologram fuzzed a little before it showed that he was smiling a menacing smile.

"Please follow me." He said before turning around to lift up his hands into a seal. You knew this was one of the symbols that the ninja used to help control their chakra, but you didn't use anything like that. You watched with wondering eyes as the water seemed to vibrate under the boulder, and with a crack the boulder slid off to one side showing the mouth of a cave.

Your tail did a little flick back and forth from anticipation, and you followed after him into the dark cave. Your cat like eyes that you got from the drawing adjusted to the darkness little by little until you were able to see the hologram's small lightening like edges whizzing across your eye site.

"This will be your new home for awhile."

You gave him a weird look, but the hologram gestured toward what looked to be a door before he fuzzed then disappeared. You stepped closer to the door looking at it carefully. You didn't understand what you needed to do so instead of walking right on in you knocked.

It felt odd but it seemed to be the right thing to do for the door slung back to let forth a bright cascade of light. You closed your eyes for a second from the sharp pain the light caused, but after you blinked a couple times you were fine. There was a person waiting on the other side of the door, and your eyebrow raised a couple centimeters at the site of him.

"Konichiwa, you must be Sanaa." He was a good foot taller then your 5 5' so you had to look up to see him. You were a little relieved that he knew who you were and such, but you were a little worried because of what he looked like. It wasn't exactly that odd since you had cat ears, and a tail, but this man was blue. He had a rectangular shaped face, but he looked more like a fish then anything with what looked to be gills on his cheeks. All you could do was nod to his question because you felt a little nervous now.

"Well come on in." He opened the door wider so you could get in, and you did just that. The little hall that the two of you walked through was full rock, but it opened up into a bigger room that had wooden walls and hard wood floor.

"Everyone this is Sanaa the newest addition to our happy terrible family." The blue fish man said beside you. You were so caught up with looking at the poorly decorated room that you didn't even notice that you were in a room with two other people. You looked at them to find that all of them were glaring at you uninterested. You looked between their faces quickly trying to find just one person, but you were scared when you didn't find him. There was no way that he wasn't here; he had to be you couldn't have made a mistake.

"That's Itachi," You looked toward the one with black hair and a handsome face who fish man was pointing toward. "Zetsu," This one was an interesting one since he had a plant attached to his body, and his face was half green half black. "And I'm Kisame."

He suddenly took another look around the room as if trying to find someone. "Hey guys where are Deidara and Sasori?" When you heard his name you almost smiled, almost.

"I think they're out back in the garden fighting again." The plant one of them said with an emotionless tone.

"Great come on." You were eager to follow so you missed out on remembering where we went exactly. The house type thing was a lot of tangles of hallways, and it was some surprise that Kisame actually knew where he was going. You felt your tail swishing behind you right when you came toward another bronze door that was like the one at the entrance, but before Kisame could open it he came to a stop. He looked back with an alarmed look like he forgot to do something.

"It's ok…I'll find them." You said flashing him a quick smile. You almost crossed your fingers for him to allow you to go, but it didn't seem like you needed it.

"They're probably loud so just introduce yourself." He took off back down the hall so you turned toward the door with a predators smile on your face. You were about to come face to face with the one man you wanted revenge against and it made you feel thrilled.

The garden was like any other with flowers in different patches on both sides of the pathway. You didn't pay attention to the scenery and instead followed the yelling.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Deidara!!" You heard the angry voice yelling from some where in front of me. You could tell that was definitely them.

"You wouldn't know art if it bit you in the ass..hmm!" You couldn't help but think that was a little harsh. You were just a couple feet from the fighting so you all but leaped into the clearing where they were.

The two of them were facing each other, and the red head looked like he was about to say something but it seemed like he heard you. Both of them turned toward you a little surprised that someone else was out here, but your full attention was on Deidara. You didn't really get to see him all that well that night when he attacked your family, and what you saw was a little surprising.

This man was beautiful if that was even possible. He had long blond hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail except for his long bangs that he kept parted to one side over his eye. You got a little winded just looking at him because this was the man you wanted revenge against.

"Who are you..hmm?" You almost felt a little hurt that he didn't recognize you, but no matter your pride wasn't going to get snubbed that easily.

"That's the new member, I think her name's Sanna." The red head said, and you struggled to remember Kisame calling him Sasori before. You didn't glance at him, but from what you saw before he looked a little older then you, and looked like some sort of doll.

"Hello Deidara." You said with an emotionless tone.

Deidara's head inclined to one side in puzzlement. "Do you know me from somewhere…hmm?"

"……………You killed my parents."

You saw Sasori's eyes widen, and his eyebrows raise high. Deidara's expression didn't change though, and you found that oddly amusing.

"I killed a lot of people be more specific..hmm." If it weren't for his expression You would have thought he was just kidding with me.

"………….The king and Queen of Ishikawa."

His eyes seemed to narrow for a second as if recognizing you. "Ah, so you're that girl I thought was a cat."

"Mhm." One of your ears flicked back in a warning.

"Deidara she doesn't look happy." Sasori stated being obvious.

"What do you want..hmm?" Deidara's mood seemed to change almost like he was annoyed, but yet not.

"Revenge." You said it with a slight shrug, but Deidara's eyes narrowed on you taking what you said seriously like you wanted.

"I think she just challenged you Dei-kun." Sasori mocked.

"Shut up, if you want to hit me go ahead I deserve it." You were a little taken back by what he said, and the way he said it without a care. You couldn't help the smile that suddenly grew on your face.

"Good because you do deserve it." Without warning you suddenly leaped forward into a sprint, but you didn't hit him. Instead you tackled him straight to the ground.

~~~Deidara's Profile~~~

At first he had no idea who the girl with ears and a tail was. She just suddenly showed up when he was fighting with Sasori, but when she told him who her parents were he remembered exactly who she was. He was shocked beyond belief, but he didn't show it on his face. The memory of her frightened face was etched into his mind when he first saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs staring at the two bodies of her parents. He felt so bad about leaving her and he felt like taking her with him, but he couldn't. This was that same girl, and it looked like she spent most of her life searching for him. He deserved whatever revenge she wanted, but he was shocked by her idea of revenge.

He was prepared for her to hit him, but instead she tackled him to the ground with her arms wrapped around his neck in an embrace.

"Thank you Deidara." Her voice was quite as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. He was to frozen to move, and his mouth just hung open.

"Hey why isn't there any blood?" Sasori asked even though Deidara could hear the surprise in his voice. "I thought you wanted revenge."

She didn't raise her head, but spoke into his chest. "I just wanted to say thank you because he saved me."

Deidara was utterly confused by what she said so he had to ask. "Saved you from what, hun?"

She raised her face and immediately he was trapped in her dark eyes. "My parents."

~~~Your Profile~~~

"You wanted to be saved by your parents?" Sasori asked while you moved to get up from Deidara.

"Yes." You answered back quickly meaning that you didn't want him to pursue the subject.

"Let's head in..hm.." Deidara said cutting into the next question Sasori was going to ask.

"Ok." As soon as Deidara was up you attached yourself to his arm, and he was sure to give you a weird look for that. You flashed him a quick smile, which made him shake his head at you.

"Is that necessary..hmm?" He asked walking none the less with you still attached.

"It's either your arm or you leg." You said almost like a warning. He sighed while leading you back into the house. You noticed while you walked through the halls that they were pretty boring, and the same almost like you were walking through a submarine.

"Hey why is Sanaa attached to Deidara?" Kisame asked when you walked into the room where everyone else was.

"I don't know something about revenge." Sasori answered looking at Deidara and you with an odd expression.

"Do you guys know each other?" Kisame asked looking between the two of you, but neither of you opened your mouths since you didn't want to answer it, and you didn't know how too.

"Deidara killed her parents I guess." Sasori filled in.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" You looked toward the plant man Zetsu who answered.

"No," everyone looked toward you, and you felt a little small under their eyes so your tail almost went between your legs. "They hated me and took me away from the one thing I wanted to do."  
"And this is?" Kisame asked.

"Assassinate people." You answered with a shrug.

"I don't blame them." Sasori answered while rolling his eyes.

"Well Deidara since she has taken a liking to you, she can sleep in your room." Kisame said making you immediately freeze. What? You should have had a room to yourself.

"She can sleep in the dungeon then…hmm." Deidara answered making you peer up at him.

"You guys have a dungeon?" You weren't even scared that they were talking about putting you in a dungeon.

Kisame suddenly looked at you with a dangerous smile. "You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea..it can be her initiation."

"Wait, hold on a minute.." You protested taking your arm back from Deidara since it seemed like everyone was looking at you. All of them had that same mischievous look that you didn't like, and you had a right to because not five seconds later you were suddenly lifted up by your arms and legs. "Ahh!! Put Me DOWN!!"

You struggled in their tight grasps as they hauled you off through the halls, and down some stairs. You noticed that it got unbelievably cold the farther down you got, and you could tell that you were going to be freezing tonight. You were finally tossed into a damp cold square, and you were lucky that you had cat like reflexes so you landed on your feet.

"Sorry little Neko, try not to scream to much while your down here." Kisame said locking the iron dungeon door. You glared at all of them while they walked away, but you knew there wasn't anything you could do at that point. You were finally able to smile though because you were able to do the one thing that you spent years trying to accomplish. You huddled in the dark corner since you didn't feel like making anything to help me. You would tough it out the best you could.

After what seemed like hours and hours of relentless freezing you heard some noises. You almost feared that it was a rat since you were far underground, but you would have been able to smell it. You sat up and strained your ears a bit to hear the weird squeaky noise that seemed to be coming your direction. You quickly grabbed a scroll from your belt and grabbed a pencil to draw a mini lantern. When the drawing was finished you focused on the power within me, or what the shinobi called chakra and made the tiny lamp real.

You headed over to the cell door with your little lamp, and pushed it forward to try to see what was making all the noise. Right when you lifted the lamp your eyes landed on a creature sitting patiently on the lock of the door. Your eyes narrowed suspiciously on the abnormally large white spider, but you couldn't stop yourself from wanting to get closer. You stepped toward it without meaning to, but the little thing looked so friendly that you actually started to mess with it.

"Better step away..hm.." You jumped at the sudden voice, but looked to see Deidara standing a couple feet away with a candle in his hands. Since it was Deidara You stepped as far back as you could, and before you knew it the spider blew up leaving the door to hang open.

"Why didn't you just get the keys?" You asked while stepping through the door, which was still smoking. He had a face on that meant he thought an apology was a better choice then the question you asked.

"It's funner to blow things up, and besides Kisame took them to sleep with him..hm." Deidara answered while heading out of the dungeon. You followed quickly since you were tired of being freezing.

"Arigato."

"I didn't want you getting sick down here now keep quiet." You flashed him a smile even though he couldn't see it. He actually cared about you on some level. For some reason that made your heart pound more then needed.

The two of you headed stealthily through the halls until you reached a staircase. Deidara didn't look like he cared about making noise when he was heading up the stairs so you decided it was all right to talk.

"Ohh, by the way, your art doesn't last very long." You meant to tease him about it, but it was also an issue that you found annoying about him. Your art lasted for as long as you wanted it to, but all Deidara did was create a piece of art that blew up.

He tilted his head toward you, and whispered close to your ear. "Is that a bad thing..hmm?"

"Well yeah, art should last longer, it should be a forever sort of thing not just a boom." You explained.

He tilted back with something like a sigh, "You sound like Sasori. Art isn't eternal, or forever, it's better lasting just for a second. Bang."

You glared at him finally understanding why Sasori was fighting with him outside. "Forever."

"Bang."

"Forever."

"Bang! Do you want to go back down to the dungeon..hmm?" Your ears fell forward when he said this. You were already at his room so it would be depressing if he forced you all the way back down to the dungeon. He left the door open for you to follow so you quickly followed in and closed the door behind you. You found his room to die for since it was what a true artists room would look like. He had pottery sort of stuff in one corner then a tub of clay and some other stuff in the other. You found yourself just looking around but you had to answer his question because he thought your silence thought you wanted to go back to the dungeon.

"No, but it still lasts forever, see my ears, I wasn't born with them." You pointed to them, and just by reflex they rose high again.

"Mhm, and where did they come from little Neko?" He grabbed your ear and rubbed it just in the right spot making you close your eyes and fight against purring. Yes for some odd reason you obtained the feelings and habits of a cat.

"I drew them." You said shaking your head to make him stop rubbing.

"What do you mean..hm?" He actually seemed curious and that brought a smile to your face.

"Here I'll show you." You headed toward the closest thing to sit on, and jumped on top of his bed. You landed cross-legged with a bounce while you pulled out your handy scroll.

"What do you want me to draw?" You asked watching as he slowly took a seat on his bed.

"A bird."

"Alrighty."

You grabbed a coal pencil from a small pouch on your belt and began to draw. It only took a few solid strokes with little detail and a bird was created. You put the drawing in front of you before putting your hands together to help focus your chakra, and not five seconds later a canary was sitting on top of the scroll chirping.

"See, art lasts forever." You said while petting the little yellow bird.

"Give me that." His hand fell on top of yours where the bird had been perched and even though you were shocked you felt something wet on your hand. You couldn't help but think that he squished it. He raised his hand to show a mouth that was actually on his hand eating the bird. Your eyes widened 10x's and you just stared a little frightened that his hands were eating your little art piece.

"See your art doesn't last long either."

That little statement brought you out of your little fright, and you glared harshly at him. "Well I still think the beauty of art is in the longer it stays alive."

He glared at you but got up from the bed while motioning for you to get up. "You have no idea of what art is." He pulled the cover back when you got off so you decided to help him while the two of you kept going on with this discussion.

"I side with Sasori, Art is Eternal."

"Art is a Bang."

The two of you managed to pull the sheets back at this point, and you just decided you were going to have to sleep in the same bed with him so you followed him into the bed. It actually didn't feel as odd as you thought it would.

"Eternal."

"Bang."

He pulled the sheets and covers back over the two of you while you laid there watching him.

"Eternal."

He went down onto his side toward you, and began to get closer to you.

"Bang."

Slowly yet surely the two of you got closer and closer, and with each centimeter decreased your voices increased in volume.

"Eternal!"

Finally there was barely any distance between the two of you, and it was only then when you noticed Deidara was smirking at you. You got lost in that smirk while he whispered, "bang" before kissing you. The sudden kiss caught you off guard, but it was the one thing you wanted to happen. His lips were soft against yours, but his tongue was demanding when it licked over your bottom lip. There was a fear building inside of you because you barely knew this guy, but it wasn't enough to stop you now. Your mouth slowly, teasingly allowed him access, and with the first stroke of his tongue against yours, your ears flicked back with pleasure.

As he deepened the kiss you brought your arms around his neck to bring him closer. He moved up a little to get better access to your mouth, but you didn't care his tongue wondering around in your mouth felt like an art itself. After a little tongue war Deidara decided it was time to pull away. You almost frowned but your ears showed you were sad because they fell flat against your head. You opened your eyes slowly though, and when something came to mind, your mouth twitched into a smile.

"Ok Mr. Art only lasts for five seconds or less, would you agree that lovemaking is an art?" You asked while you played with his bangs by putting them behind his ear. His eyes narrowed on you wondering where you were going with this.

"In a way..hmm."

"Well then, I guess what your saying is instead of making the feeling of pleasure last forever, you like just a bang?" You raised your eyebrows at him. On the inside you couldn't understand how you were able to talk about that sort of thing when you just kissed him and not to mention when you were in the same bed with him.

He looked around the room anywhere but your eyes as if he was thinking about his answer. "Yes."

You made a pouty face at him while your ears flattened even more. "You don't do foreplay then do you?"

His expression was a little nerve racking, and that smirk just sent chills down your spine. "I'm best at foreplay."

"Do you mind elaborating on that?" You asked totally shocked by what came out of your mouth. You had no idea where that came from, but it was all because of this hot artist in front of you. He didn't seem that shocked by your question but instead he looked amused. Your ears flicked back and forth as he slowly leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was slow and enticing, but you were more intrigued by what he was doing with those hands of his. He positioned himself on top of you carefully, and your nerve endings seemed to stand on end when he moved his hands up your shoulders. The first time you felt the tongue in his hands lick your neck you twitched slightly in discomfort, but ever so slowly the rough texture of the tongue made chills run all the way down to your toes. You couldn't help but think what it would feel like all over your body licking and caressing every inch of your skin.

Deidara replaced his tongued hands with his own mouth, and began kissing upon your bare skin while his hands went to other areas. You couldn't help but squirm underneath him when the hands went to your bare hips. You could already feel the heat coming from his body on your bare stomach, but as the tongues licked their way across your skin they left a cold trail behind them. You nibbled your lip hard enough to cut it open when he pushed your small shirt up exposing your full breasts for his eyes to ogle on.

The cold air made your breasts swell so Deidara didn't take anymore time taking your shirt the rest of the way off before allowing his hands to feed upon your breasts. The feeling was to die for and you couldn't help but moan while arching your back closer to his touch. The tongues did different things to your breasts one was swirling your nipple around it's mouth while the other was suckling. Your heart began to pound, and you could only twitch and squirm under his assault.

When his mouth slowly made its way up your throat, and back to your mouth one of the hand mouth's bit your nipple before moving its way down causing you to squeal into the kiss. You could feel Deidara's smirk against your lips, and it made you want to wine because he knew you were enjoying it.

You followed the tongued hand's trail as it made its way down your stomach. You felt something warm building up in your lower region when his hand worked on loosening your shorts. Already you could tell how good he was at foreplay, but you couldn't find yourself to make him stop. He didn't even bother taking off your shorts, but instead moved his hand under everything where the tongue lapped over your curls before gliding into your clit. The feeling was electrifying and you arched your back so much you felt like you were going to break it.

The tongue moved farther down until it shoved inside of you making you moan out loud. The mixture of one tongue exploring your mouth, another tongue playing with your breast, and another thrusting inside of you made you sweat unbelievably and all you wanted was some sort of release. You got control of your, on edge body enough to force yourself to stop kissing Deidara and instead grab a hold of his neck with your teeth. It was a soft sort of bite, but it tamed the beast inside of you and gave you some sort of release from the relentless attack.

You felt like you already had your climax like ten times, but it scared you a bit to even think about how good that final release would feel. You could already feel the pleasure building low within your abdomen as his tongue swirled around inside of you getting every nook and cranny you never knew you had. You didn't even notice that this entire time you were letting out cries in moans, but that final release was just around the corner and you were sure a scream would be necessary.

The tongue worked around until it finally found the one place that got the best reaction, and kept rubbing against it. Your toes slowly started to curl in along with your tail as the feeling slowly started to blossom until your climax struck like an explosion. It was almost painfully pleasurable, and you had to let go of Deidara's neck to let out a scream that you tried to keep to a minimum. When the feeling of what seemed like every nerve ending was on fire ended you fell limp against the bed breathing hard.

Deidara removed his hands from your body giving you relief from the torture, but he turned your head toward him so he could give you a slow parted lip kiss, which you had to break to breath. After he kissed you he slumped down beside you, and it was just then when someone else had to let you know that he heard everything.

"Would you keep it down in there!!" You heard Sasori say while he pounded on the wall. You should have been embarrassed but instead you smiled a crooked smile. It took you awhile to rest up, but when you did you turned on your side and cuddled up to Deidara. He wrapped an arm around you, and began running his fingers up and down your arm tickling you. There was one thing you had to make clear before you fell asleep.


End file.
